fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA029
Synopsis When Yazmyne's mother arrives on Potpourri Island, mother and daughter share a friendly double battle. Summrary Yazmyne and Dante board a boat to Potpourri Island where Yazmyne intends to compete for her second ribbon. Yazmyne trains Butterfree and Ivysaur for the Contest; though Ivysaur's Vine Whip has gotten stronger, the freshly evolved Ivysaur is shown struggling to adapt to his new form. During a break, Yazmyne and Dante experience a fresh vacation of relaxation. After some time, they encounter Yazmyne's mother and her Persian, who is being celebrated on the island as a celebrity due to her reputation as a famous Coordinator. Carrie points out her daughter in the crowd and Yazmyne is astonished and embarrassed. When Yazmyne, Dante, and Carrie get alone, Dante introduces himself as a Bug-Type enthusiast and Yazmyne's travelling buddy. Carrie reveals that she had been tracking Yazmyne by locking into the GPS signal on her Pokedex and PokeNav. Also, the accomplishments of trainers are broadcasted on the radio. Carrie is upset that Yazmyne didn't tell her that she'd officially decided to become a Coordinator. Yazmyne is not as giddy about it, saying she's competing for Butterfree and Ivysaur. That said Yazmyne and Dante show Carrie their current team of Pokemon with Carrie pointing out Yazmyne's team's glaring weakness to electricity, rock, fire, ice, which are very common moves in Contests. Yazmyne relays that she only intends to compete with Ivysaur and Butterfree since they are the ones who want to perform. Carrie seems perplexed by this and Yazmyne says that only Ivysaur and Butterfree wanted to perform, but everyone else will still enter gym battles. Carrie is disappointed Yazmyne will not be following in her footsteps exactly as Yazmyne professes her dream to be a league champion. However, Carrie says that Ivysaur and Butterfree won't be able to win Yazmyne the Grand Festival alone. Yazmyne says that she doesn't have an interest in winning the Grand Festival, but Carrie reminds her daughter that if she is going to compete in something, she needs to see it to the end during her best effort. If Yazmyne doesn't even care to win the Grand Festival, then all she's doing is putting down her Pokemon's efforts when they win Contests. Carrie encourages Yazmyne to use more than just those two Pokemon to compete. To prove it, Carrie advocates battling Yazmyne to demonstrate what Coordinators can do with their Pokemon that other trainers cannot. Per the rules of the Grand Festival, the battle rounds are double battles and therefore the battle will be a double battle. Carrie chooses to battle with Persian and a Furret, which Yazmyne points out is her brothers. Yazmyne intends to battle with Butterfree and Ivysaur, but Carrie tells Yazmyne not to battle with Ivysaur. Ivysaur reluctantly steps back and Yazmyne decides to have Pidgey battle with Butterfree. Carrie gives Yazmyne the first move but Yazmyne doesn't know how to command two Pokemon at the same time. Deciding to go for a frontal apprach, Yazmyne orders Butterfree to attack with Gust. Butterfree releases a powerful wind, which Carrie compliments. She then has Furret cancel the Gust with a powerful Hyper Voice, which blows back Yazmyne's Pokemon. Pidgey and Butterfree recover and Pidgey attacks with a cylone of Twister. Persian, however, scurries across the battlefield and gets close to Pidgey. Persian claps his paws with Fake Out, sending a powerful pulse that sends Pidgey crashing to Butterfree. To a peplexed Yazmyne, Carrie has to explain Fake Out while commenting that the visual shock wave was a result of a lot of harde work. Yazmyne orders Butterfree to take control of Persian with Confusion. Carrie orders Double Team, causing Persian to make copies of himself while Butterfree doesn't know which one to attack. To the disctacted pair, Furret comes crashing down with Iron Tail. Butterfree and Pidgey cleanly dodge, but Furret only came close to land a direct Thunderbolt on both Flying-Type Pokemon. Butterfree retaliates with String Shot, but Furret burrows into the ground to dodge then comes up on the other side. Persian then dissipates his own clones in confidence. Carrie tells Yazmyne that her Pokemon need to work together to battle effectively. She needs to combine their individual abilities and attack. Yazmyne has and idea and orders Butterfree and Pidgey to combine Gust and Twister. However, Pidgey is too irritated to obey. Pidgey begins glowing and executes Double Team to surround Carrie's Pokemon. Coming up with an idea, Yazmyne orders Pidgey to use Double Team in tangent with Quick Attack, which produces a successful illusion attack with the real Pidgey able to score some hits. While Persian and Furret are distracted, Butterfree paralyzes them with Stun Spore. Carrie commends the successful maneuver, but orders Water Pulse from Persian. Persian fires an orb of water into the air, which crashed back down onto him and Furret, washing away the paralyzing spores. A wet Furret follows with Hyper Voice to dissipate Pidgey's clones. Pidgey and Butterfree are stunned by the attack, leading Persian and Furret to defeat them with Shadow Claw and Iron Tail respectively, winning Carrie the battle. Following the battle, Dante, Yazmyne, Carrie treat Butterfree and Pidgey. Carrie says that Butterfree and Pidgey are well trained considering that Yazyne hasn't had them for more than two months. She, however, finds a lot of potential in Pidgey, but it seems like Yazmyne and Pidgey are a bit disconnected. Therefore, she suggests that Yazmyne try using Pidgey in the upcoming Contest where she has been asked to be a judge. Yazmyne wants to slam her head onto a wall, but she agrees that she and Pidgey could try bonding some more through Contests. Major Events *Yazmyne and Dante arrive on Potpourri Island *Yazmyne encounters her mother who has come to the island *Carrie is revealed to have been training Justin's Furret *Justin's Furret is revealed to have learned Iron Tail *Yazmyne's Pidgey learns Double Team *Carrie and Yazmyne battle and Carrie wins *Yazmyne enters the Potpourri Island Contest with Butterfree and Pidgey Characters People *Yazmyne *Dante *Carrie *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Pidgey (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Beedrill (Dante's) *Mienfoo (Dante's) *Persian (Carrie's) *Furret (Justin's) *Wingull (many) *Krabby (few) Category:Episodes Category:Battles Ablaze